


Utilized For Snacking Purposes

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short tumblr req!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Utilized For Snacking Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Another short tumblr req!

Gears was in his natural state: hunched over and grumbling away as he made his way to Swerve’s. He didn’t plan on high-grade, and Gears knew himself well enough to know a snack wouldn’t put him in that much of a better mood but it’d give him one less thing to be grouchy about.

“Swerve, energon sticks, purple ones.” He said in his usual unintended demanding tone, pulling himself up into a seat. A glass-full was pushed towards him, while Swerve talked away at another patron.

He munched away, one glowing stick at a time while listening to to the early evening crowd filing in. First ones in were Tailgate and Cyclonus, always early to get the good seats. Gears’ jaw tightened up, looking at the white minibot. “Feh, this is an Autobot ship, and that’s no Autobot. Neither of ‘em.” He finished, staring at Cyclonus. He reached for another stick of solid energon, feeling himself burn up.

His move was a mistake, now seeing Chromedome situate himself in an empty booth while Rewind waved to Swerve. Gears huffed, contemplating asking Ultra Magnus to look through the Autobot Code, if there was anything to be done about PDA. Maybe even help him, since Ultra Magnus couldn’t be trusted to keep this crew in order, apparently.

“Ayy, what’s up, Gears?” came a voice, and Gears found Trailbreaker sitting next to him. The small guy clenched his jaw, while the bigger Autobot yelled for two drinks. Before Gears could get a rude “I don’t want any” out, he soon found that both strong drinks were for Trailbreaker. ‘Glutton’ came to mind.

“Everything going on for me is awful.” He answered, stuffing the last stick into his mouth. “Whirl got into one of the work spaces on my deck.”

“Mmh.” Trailbreaker gave what indication he could to show he was listening, while drunk.

“So I had to be relocated. I had to move all my stuff, because he couldn’t keep his gross… claws to himself.”

“Sucks.” Trailbreaker said, voice popping. “Swerve! Another!” He hit an open hand on the table. Gears groaned, ordering another serving of snacks to munch on. At least Gears could see Huffer coming his way. Finally, like-minded company. Somewhat.

“Huffer, sit over here.” Gears motioned at the empty seat next to him, and the engineer took it. “How’s your work?”

“Terrible. Whirl-”

“I know, I lived in that sector.” Gears groaned. “Your workshop-”

“Most of my equipment is stuck to the outside of the ship.” Huffer sank in his chair. “I’ve been told it can’t be retrieved until we land somewhere.”

“I _hic_ I’m sorry about. Ye-yer tools.” Trailbreaker hiccuped behind the tiny bots, slumped over with an empty glass in his hand. He startled everyone when he suddenly stood straight up, raising his hands only to slam them hard against the countertop. “I-I am gonna _hic_ go get yer tools, Huffer.”

“Sit down, Trailbreaker, you’re not going anywhere.” Gears grabbed a buzzing Trailbreaker by the wrist, pinning him to the bar while he popped another snack into his mouth. No matter how Trailbreaker pulled, he couldn’t wriggle loose. “Swerve, get him another drink so he’ll stay put.”

“Why do you come here, if you hate my bar and its patrons so much?” Swerve asked, sliding something alcoholic and colorful to Trailbreaker, catching his attention enough that Gears could let him go.

“Youuu could lighten up.” Trailbreaker drew out his words, looking at the new dents in his wrist. “This bar is _hic_ great!”

“No, this ship needs someone with one serious joint in their body, and it looks like it’s gotta be me. And if this bar is going to be on the ship, I might as well utilize it, and that means snacks.” Gears said, looking at a Huffer laying on the counter. “Get him something, too.”


End file.
